Xiaolinpedia:Blocking policy
Blocking is the means by which an Administrator prevents a user account or IP address/range from editing Xiaolinpedia. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing Xiaolinpedia policies. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism, but in most instances a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behaviour. All users may post block requests on an admin's talk page. When considering blocking, it is important to remember the axiom "Never attribute to malice what can be attributed to error"; article blanking or addition of fanon may be just a well-meant attempt to remove inaccurate information or expand the encyclopaedia. Always assume good faith, but remember that the rules apply to everyone equally. Grounds for blocking All actions are also covered under our Vandalism policy. * 'Bad-faith' edits made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. * Spam edits, these are made by user's posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an infinite block (for registered users) or a shorter-term IP block. * Move vandalism; when an article is moved to a nonsensical or inappropriate title, this is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. * Inappropriate account naming. Creating an inappropriate account name - be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general rudeness/obscenity is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. * Plagiarism; Users who continually add plagiarised material despite being warned will be blocked to prevent further violations. * Fanon or fan fiction; users adding fanon or fan fiction to the mainspace should be warned and directed to the fanon portal. * Personal attacks - Users attacking other editors personally (in regards to anything) should be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. * Edit wars - This is when editors who disagree about the content of a page repeatedly override each other's contributions. In some situations users may be blocked for upwards of 2 hours to allow tempers to cool and for discussion to be started on the article's talk page. Block length guidelines With the exceptions noted above, any administrator may block any user that they determine is a detriment to the project. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. Blocks on Xiaolinpedia Answers honoured here Because the administrative staff and community of this wiki are shared with Xiaolinpedia Answers, any blocks which are in force at Xiaolinpedia Answers are deemed to be in force here, even if an administrator has not yet performed the blocking action here. Blocks on other Wikia wikis possibly honored here We reserve the right to block you simply because you're banned on another wiki within the Wikia network. There are many reasons why we might want to do this: *You could be involved in a "rolling" attack on Wikia wikis, in which you vandalize a series of wikis *You could have demonstrated a pattern of behavior at another site that is plainly in violation of our rules *We might simply want to support the administrative staff of other wikis *Your fight with another user on another wiki might be threatening to "spill over" onto our site Of course, blocking on another site does not automatically mean that we will block you here. Sometimes administrators on other sites act with haste or malice. We'll have to review each situation on a case-by-case basis. Blocking